Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is also referred as an organic electroluminescent device in which light emitting phenomenon would be caused due to injection and recombination of carriers by driving light-emitting material under an electric field. The light-emitting principle of OLED lies in that, under driven by a certain voltage, electrons are injected into an electron transport layer from a cathode, the holes are injected into a hole transport layer from an anode, the electrons and holes are transferred into a light-emitting layer from the electron transport layer and from the hole transport layer, respectively. Then the electrons and holes encounter in the light-emitting layer and generate excitons to excite light-emitting molecules, so that visible lights can be generated through radiating relaxation.
OLED panel is better than Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) in picture quality, efficiency, cost, etc. However, the lifetime of the OLED panel generally suffers from surrounding moisture and oxygen and hence is reduced. As a result, the OLED panel requires a good encapsulation in order to be isolated from the around moisture and oxygen.
However, the adhesion force between a thin film encapsulation layer and a light emitting element layer of OLED is week, so that they are easily detached from each other. Such a case will occur especially in a bending process of a flexible OLED, and even crimping and cracking would be caused, which weakens the ability to block moisture, thereby affecting the lifetime and cost of the organic light emitting device.